Son Sang
by niblows
Summary: OS NEWTMAS / Et si, finalement, ce n'était pas Newt qui mourrait ?


**LA DERNIERE VILLE, 22:20 :  
**.

 **\- Tommy...**

C'était un murmure lointain, comme s'il avait été prononcé à des lieues de là. Thomas l'entendit à peine, ses oreilles sifflantes, dans un silence pourtant assourdissant. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine et ses genoux flanchèrent sous le poids des émotions. Les enceintes de la ville, disposées à chaque intersection de rues et d'avenues, grésillèrent avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Les néons d'urgence remplacèrent les lampadaires habituels, et la tension dans l'air sembla s'intensifier.

Les mots de Teresa tournaient dans sa tête, même s'il n'avait pas forcément envie de les entendre. " _C'est ton sang, Thomas_ " ou bien " _C'est grâce à ton sang que Brenda est encore en vie, tu l'as guérie_ ". Mais à cet instant précis, ce qui semblait compter le plus, c'étaient ces mots là : " _Tu peux sauver Newt_ ".

Newt. Secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour se remettre les idées en place, il amorça un mouvement pour se relever. Le pas chancelant, il s'avança vers la pénombre. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Newt, il tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Son coeur se brisa à nouveau.

Newt était allongé au sol, immobile. Sa respiration était haletante et sifflante et, malgré ses membres agités, il était incapable de se lever. Une salive épaisse de couleur noire s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux, tout aussi noirs, avaient perdu toute lueur d'humanité. Dans ses veines – sur ses bras, ses mains ou son visage – on voyait pulser son sang désormais aussi noir que la nuit, épais et infecté. Newt était un Fondu désormais.

 **\- ... tue-moi.**

Il prononça ces deux mots en un soupir et Thomas frissonna d'effroi. Il se demandait comment Newt, là, pouvait encore réussir à parler. Il se demandait aussi comment il pouvait encore le reconnaitre, alors qu'il semblait si soumis à la maladie. Les mots de son amant tremblèrent en lui jusque dans son crâne, et il répondit :

 **\- Non.**

Il avait fermé les yeux en parlant, incapable d'entendre de tels mots de la bouche de Newt. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait le tuer. L'idée lui était insupportable. De plus, il avait confiance en Teresa : il la croyait. Son sang pouvait donc sauver le monde ? Sauver Newt ? Dans une ville en proie aux flammes et aux explosions, il dût réfléchir vite. La solution s'imposa à lui comme une évidence, malgré l'état alarmant de Newt et le temps qui semblait filer à toute vitesse.

 **\- TUE-MOI !**

Thomas tomba à la renverse, déstabilisé par le poids de Newt qui s'était jeté sur lui. Il se retrouva le dos sur le bîtume, le crâne posé à même les débris de verre. Le spectacle auquel il assistait le laissa un instant léthargique : Newt le fixait sans vraiment le voir, les traits de son visage tirés par la maladie comme s'il était fou. Il l'était, et Thomas se fit violence pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux. Celui qui avait autrefois été son meilleur ami – il le serait toujours – martelait son torse de ses poings frêles et fins, à califourchon sur son bas ventre. Thomas sentit ses ongles griffer son visage alors qu'un hurlement inhumain quittait les lèvres de Newt.

C'est à cet instant là qu'il échangea leurs positions d'un mouvement adroit, bloquant Newt sous son corps, ses poings au dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'il le fixait, les mots de Teresa lui traversèrent l'esprit encore une fois. Mon sang , répétait-il dans sa tête. Mon sang peut te guérir. Il prit la parole, encrant ses yeux dans les orbes sans vie de Newt :

 **\- Hé... hé... je sais que tu es là, quelque part. C'est moi, Thomas.**

En guise de réponse, il obtint un nouveau hurlement mêlé à un crachat dégoûtant. Newt – ce qu'il restait de lui – se débattait sous son corps massif. Thomas eut le souffle coupé devant tant de souffrance et de détresse : Newt n'était plus Newt, et ça le tuait. Hurlant de rage et de douleur, il annonça:

 **\- NEWT ! Je refuse de te laisser ici, c'est mort ! Je ne te tuerai pas, HORS DE QUESTION !**

Tout en parlant, il le secouait de sa main libre. Il le tenait par le col de sa veste et le secouait comme un pantin, espérant alors le faire revenir à lui. En vain.

 **\- Je ne te tuerai pas ! NEWT !** , il le secoua à nouveau. **Tu peux pas me demander ça !**

En fait, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il pleurait. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues pour s'écraser sur ses lèvres, avant de tomber sur le visage de Newt qu'il tenait au sol, prisonnier de ses cuisses et du poids de son corps. Le voir ainsi, malade et plus lui-même, lui donnait l'impression d'un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen ou d'une balle dans le thorax : électrisant et si douloureux qu'il s'étouffait.

 **\- TUE-MOI ! Tommy... tue-moi !  
** **\- Non !  
** **\- TUE-MOI !**

Puis, à cet instant là, il entendit des cris et des pas. Minho, Gally et Brenda se précipitaient vers eux. Les mains vides. Tous s'arrêtèrent devant Thomas, qui se débattait encore avec Newt, cherchant par tous les moyens à l'immobiliser : il lui caressait le visage de sa main libre, comme avant, en espérant réussir à le calmer. En vain, aussi.

 **\- Thomas, le-le sérum... je suis désolée.**

Brenda se confondit en excuses mais il ne l'écoutait pas. À la place, il bloqua les bras de Newt – un dans chaque main – et enserra sa taille avec ses genoux. Le blond, l'air soudain plus lucide, cessa un instant de se débattre et se contenta de grogner. Loin derrière eux, un bâtiment explosait.

 **\- On se fiche du sérum** , il ravala ses larmes. **Vous allez le ramener au Berg. On l'emmène au Refuge.  
** **\- Pardon ?**

Gally parla calmement, haussant un sourcil, comme s'il avait mal compris. Minho, lui, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva pas les mots. Brenda resta silencieuse. Tous trois fixaient Newt d'un air terrifié et attristé.

 **\- POUR UNE FOIS VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE VOUS DIT, C'EST CLAIR ?** , rugit Thomas. **Vous l'emmenez. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous l'attachez, vous l'isolez... je m'en fiche. Prenez soin de lui et ramenez-le vivant. COMPRIS ?!**

Minho hocha vigoureusement la tête : même si Thomas n'avait pas mis de mots sur ses intentions, il avait compris. Il voulait le guérir, avec son sang. Il voulait le garder en vie et essayer de le sauver, même si Newt semblait déjà perdu pour toujours. Le maton des courreurs fut le premier à s'approcher de Thomas : il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, pour lui promettre, avant de faire un signe de tête à Gally qui vint le rejoindre. Tous deux empoignèrent Newt, qui se débattit encore plus vivement qu'avant, et l'emportèrent non sans difficulté jusqu'au Berg. Brenda, elle, resta plantée là.

 **\- Tu... tu ne viens pas ?** , demanda-t-elle à Thomas.  
 **\- J'ai quelque chose à finir, d'abord.**

Elle entendit le dégoût et la haine dans la voix de Thomas. Ce dernier semblait être alors dans un état de transe, hors de lui. Il fusillait tout du regard et serrait les poings.

 **\- Thomas...** , tenta-t-elle de le raisonner. **Tu... on a Minho, c'est fini... on peut s'en aller maintenant.  
** **\- Tant qu'Ava Paige sera en vie, rien ne sera fini.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il s'était déjà enfui en courant. Il courait toujours. Un sourire angoissé étira les lèvres de Brenda tandis qu'elle repartait en sens inverse. Sur le chemin, elle retrouva Minho et Gally. Les bras de Newt étaient attachés dans son dos et il l'encadraient, protecteurs, l'aidant à marcher malgré les tentatives de morsures du blond.

 **\- Thomas est taré... il va tous nous bouffer.  
** **\- La ferme, Gally !**

Brenda et Minho répondirent d'une même voix, exaspérés par son comportement déplacé. De plus, voir ainsi Newt les rendait terriblement tristes et en colère contre le monde entier. Contre WICKED.

Un silence s'installa dans le Berg à leur arrivée. Alors qu'ils survolaient la ville, on n'entendait plus que les grognements étouffés de Newt.

 **. . .**

 **LE LENDEMAIN,  
** **LE REFUGE, 06:45 :  
**.

Thomas ne se sentait ni endormi, ni réveillé. En fait, il était plongé dans ce presque-sommeil, perdu entre rêve et réalité. Il était conscient d'être allongé dans un lit, sain et sauf, mais pourtant la réalité lui semblait beaucoup plus proche du paradis. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de partir, de s'envoler, tant tout autour de lui semblait léger. Il entendait le roulement des vagues sur la plage, lointain, des rires et des conversations qui s'emêlaient et s'entrecoupaient près de lui. Il aurait eu envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais cela lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. Alors, il garda les yeux fermés et se perdit malgré lui dans ses souvenirs.

" _Newt. Je te promets, je vais arranger ça. Je vais trouver une solution._ " lui avait-il murmuré, sur l'oreiller. Quelques heures avant leur expédition finale au coeur de la Dernière Ville, ils avaient dormi ensemble. Enfin... dormi était un bien grand mot, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé l'oeil : assoupis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient échangés bon nombre de caresses rassurantes et baisers langoureux. Comme une évidence, ils s'étaient rapprochés et s'étaient abandonnés à leurs sentiments, depuis si longtemps refoulés.

Thomas aimait se souvenir de cet instant, car c'était un moment de calme avant la tempête. Il aurait aimé rester au lit avec Newt pendant des jours et des jours, tant ce qu'il ressentait lui semblait irréel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était senti en sécurité et à sa place, en oubliant tous les tracas de leur quotidien. Un moment simple mais de pur bonheur.

Alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, presque endormi, il entendit des voix familières près de lui tandis que son matelas, au niveau de ses pieds, s'affaissait sous le poids de quelqu'un. Vaguement, il entendit :

 **\- Son état ne s'améliore pas** , c'était Brenda.  
 **\- Pas du tout ?** , s'exaspéra Minho.  
 **\- Enfin si, bien sûr, mais...**

Puis, à son grand désespoir, Thomas tomba de fatigue. Il aurait aimé entendre la suite, mais son corps ne pouvait plus lutter.

 **. . .**

 **LE LENDEMAIN,  
** **LE REFUGE, 15:40 :  
**.

 **\- Thomas, on ne peut pas continuer.**

Ce dernier lança un regard noir à Minho. L'heure était à la réunion de crise dans l'infirmerie et ses amis les plus proches le fixaient d'un regard désespéré. Allongé dans son lit, le dos relevé sur un monticule d'oreiller, Thomas les fixait. Son bras droit était soigneusement posé sur ses draps blancs et plusieurs catheters y étaient plantés. Du coin de l'oeil il voyait vaguement son sang s'écouler dans des tuyaux cliniques.

 **\- Il va mieux, non ?  
** **\- Oui. Mais pas assez.**

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Newt. Ce dernier était allongé sur un lit, pieds et poings liés aux barreaux, assoupi. La phase d'hystérie l'avait quitté mais on voyait parfaitement à son visage que la Braise était toujours là, dans chaque cellule de son corps et dans ses veines noires comme l'ébène. Thomas déglutit, en colère : personne ne le comprennait et ça avait le don de le rendre fou.

 **\- Mais il va mieux. Je le guéris, peu à peu.**

Brenda soupira, exaspérée. Il se sentait comme une bête de foire, ainsi bloqué dans son lit alors que tous ses amis se tenaient debout au pied de son lit. Ils le fixaient comme un malade sur son lit de mort et ça l'agaçait.

 **\- Thomas..**. , Jorge prit la parole. **La Braise recule trop lentement par rapport à la quantité de sang qu'on lui transfuse. C'est dangereux.**

Thomas baissa les yeux. Il rongeait nerveusement les ongles de sa main libre. Dès qu'il avait posé les pieds sur cette île, il s'était lui-même cloué dans ce lit. Il s'était même planté seul le cathéter dans la peau, dans l'urgence, dans le but de guérir Newt le plus vite possible. Jorge lui disait que c'était dangereux, l'air grave, et il avait raison. Malgré tout, Thomas ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras, là. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

 **\- Si ça continue, ton sang n'aura même plus le temps de se renouveler... tu vas vinir sec comme un squelette, hermano.**

Jorge parlait de sa voix grave et lui lançait son regard noir et accusateur. Thomas ne broncha même pas, alors que tous ses amis présents dans la pièce sentirent un haut le coeur les ébranler. L'idée que Thomas puisse se vider de son sang leur faisait froid dans le dos. Mais Thomas était borné.

 **\- Je m'en fiche. Je me fous des conséquences. Il est en train de guérir. Et si je dois me vider de mon sang pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, je le ferai.  
** **\- Thomas réfléchis, un peu...**

Minho ricanait : c'était nerveux. Son sourire s'effaça vite lorsqu'il remarqua le regard noir que lui lançait Thomas. Il semblait le fusiller sur place. Tout le monde remarqua alors que Thomas, contrairement à d'habitude, ne semblait plus aussi patient ni même gentil. Il tombait le masque, pour une fois, et laissait ses émotions parler :

 **\- Ferme-là, Minho ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Si vous êtes tous là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi ! Alors pour une fois que je vous demande quelque chose... juste, faites-le nom de Dieu.**

Brenda déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle était l'une des seule à être assez dégourdie sur le camp pour pouvoir le transfuser ainsi à Newt. Si elle refusait, tous les autres refuseraient de le faire et Newt serait perdu pour toujours. Mais risquer de perdre Thomas... elle frissonna.

 **\- Il...** , elle commença. **Il est trop malade, Thomas. Ca ne marchera pas...**

Thomas tourna la tête vers Newt et le regarda. Malgré son visage changé, abîmé et malade, il le regardait avec toujours autant d'amour et de fierté. Il lui avait promis. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue et il renifla.

 **\- Je lui ai promis de le sauver et j'irai jusqu'au bout, avec ou sans votre accord. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais...**

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue, puis vint s'arrêter au coin de ses lèvres. Il aimait Newt de tout son coeur, corps et âme. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, le laisser ainsi. Newt avait besoin de plus de sang, de plus de ce remède inexplicable ? Et bien il lui donnerait, coute que coute.

 **. . .**

 **TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD,  
** **LE REFUGE, 12:45 :  
**.

Thomas ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus non plus. Il en était incapable : son corps ne suivait plus – son coeur, surtout – et ses muscles semblaient s'atrophier un peu plus au fil des heures qui passaient. Il fixait simplement le plafond d'un air absent pendant les transfusions, ou s'assoupissait quelques minutes lorsqu'il avait un moment de répit. Il ne quittait même plus l'infirmerie, restant jours et nuits au côtés d'un Newt calme mais inconscient.

Chez Newt, la Braise reculait peu à peu. Mais la rémission était lente – extrêmement lente – et plus les jours passaient, plus Thomas perdait ses forces. Son corps avait de plus en plus de mal à produire le sang dont il avait besoin, bien trop malmené et pas assez entretenu au cours des derniers jours.

Malgré ça, jamais il n'imagina abandonner : le traîtement portait ses fruits, Newt guérissait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **. . .**

 **QUATRE JOURS PLUS TARD,  
** **LE REFUGE, 20:28 :  
**.

L'état de Thomas s'était subitement aggravé au cours de cette journée chaude et humide. Il avait passé la nuit dans son lit, parcouru de spasme et de tremblements beaucoup plus angoissants les uns que les autres. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et n'arrivait plus à parler. Ouvrir les yeux était pour lui une épreuve quasi-insurmontable et, au grand désespoir de ses amis, il pleurait.

Il ne pleurait pas de tristesse mais de peur : la peur de ne pas réussi à le guérir entièrement, la peur de ne pas avoir trouvé la bonne solution. La quantité de sang qu'ils lui avaient enlevée n'était pas énorme en soi, mais beaucoup trop importante pour un laps de temps beaucoup trop court. Son corps ne voulait plus et son coeur était sur le point de dire stop. Tout tournait autour de lui, alors que ses amis le quittaient pour le laisser ce reposer.

Thomas n'était pas un pleurnichard. Il ne voulait pas leur dire que rien n'allait, qu'il n'avait plus de forces et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'échouer. Il voulait rester digne et fort, pour Newt. Un tremblement lui remonta l'échine et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler.

Il se souvint. Il se rappela du Bloc, de Chuck et des autres. Il se souvint aussi de leurs péripéthies dans la Terre Brûlée. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, les secondes devinrent des minutes et les minutes devinrent des heures. Exténué, à bout de forces et de vie, il sortit de sa léthargie aux alentours de 22 heures. Une voix lointaine avait capté son attention, alors qu'il fixait la bouche ouverte et les yeux voilés un tableau devant lui.

 **\- T-Tommy...**

Thomas lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps lui semblait gêlé et ses mains s'engourdissaient. Même s'il était stable dans son lit, tout semblait tanguer autour de lui et tourner toujours plus vite au fil des secondes. Etait-il en train de mourir ? Oui.

 **\- ... Tommy... on a réussi.**

Il n'avait même pas la force de tourner la tête. D'abord, il pensa à un rêve, une hallucination. Puis, alors qu'un tintement familier parvenait à ses oreilles, il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas : Newt lui parlait et, non sans difficulté, détachait habilement les liens qui maintenait alors sa taille au lit : Brenda avait décidé de détacher ses mains et ses pieds la veille, considérant qu'il n'était plus dangereux.

 **\- N-Newt...**

Sa voix était brisée et, en fait, c'était plus un soupir. Thomas déglutit alors que les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il était en train de sombrer et Newt, lui, était en train d'émerger. Il paniqua : il voulait le voir avant de ne plus réussir à garder les yeux ouverts.

 **\- Tommy...**

L'instant sembla comme suspendu dans le temps. Le matelas s'affaisa près de sa hanche et, quelques instants plus tard, il vit le visage de Newt au dessus du sien. Il le détailla : des yeux noisette aux pupilles encore légèrement dilatées, des veines apparentes mais beaucoup moins noires qu'auparavant, des lèvres tentantes, des cheveux blonds sur le front. Newt était guéri – presque – et était de nouveau lui-même. Thomas sourit.

Le sourire de Newt, lui, s'effaça. Il fixa Thomas : son visage creusé, ses yeux rouges, sa peau pâle, ses yeux qui semblaient rouler dans ses orbites. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre, là, maigre comme jamais et visiblement affaibli. Le blond regarda autour de lui : les ustensiles médicaux, les poches de sang, les tuyaux raccordés à Thomas et ses trois cathéters dans son bras. Il avait peur de comprendre :

 **\- Thomas... qu'est-ce que t'as fait...?**

Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Il posait la question mais il avait la réponse : Thomas l'avait sauvé. Thomas l'avait guéri, au péril de sa vie. Newt n'était pas stupide : il était conscient qu'il allait le perdre, d'un instant à l'autre.

 **\- Je t'avais promis...** , soupira Thomas. **Je t'avais promis... je t'aime.  
** **\- Oh, Tommy...**

Newt se pencha pour l'embrasser, même s'il avait envie de le claquer et de le secouer. Il lui en voulait de s'être mis dans un tel état pour le guérir. Il lui en voulait d'avoir donné sa vie – presque – pour sauver la sienne. Il lui en voulait de l'abandonner ainsi, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux depuis plus d'une semaine. Il le haïssait pour ça, mais l'aimait aussi de tout son être.

 **\- ... je suis désolé...  
** **\- Ne le sois pas. Je l'ai fait pour toi.**

Les yeux de Thomas roulèrent dans ses orbites avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. Sa tête tomba sur le côté de son oreiller et, tout bas, il murmura :

 **\- J'ai _tout_ fait pour toi...**

Newt éclata en sanglots et, encore faible, laissa son corps chétif tomber sur lui. Il tenait son amant contre lui, mort, et rien ne faisait plus mal que ça. Il avait pris des risques et donné sa vie pour le sauver et il se détestait pour ça.

 **\- Thomas ! Thomas, non ! Reste avec moi !**

Alertés par les cris, leurs amis se précipitèrent. Un silence de cathédrale se fit dans la pièce après qu'ils y furent tous entrés. Regroupés au pied du lit de Thomas, tous pleuraient.

Newt hurla une dernière fois avant que le brun ne rende définitivement son dernier souffle.

 **\- THOMAS !  
**. **  
**

* * *

 _Ne me demandez pas " pourquoi ? ", moi-même je ne sais pas._  
 _Ai-je mérité une petite review, quand même ?_  
 _xoxo_


End file.
